BitterSweet Rivalry
by Death and the Dragon
Summary: Harry and Draco are having fun late one night. They just can't seem to get enough of eachother. But what happens to Ron when he's caught watching. Find out? DracoxHarry. Possible later DxHxR YAOI! LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


Bitter-Sweet Rivalry

DracoxHarry

Harry slowly crept down the dark deserted hall, sliding along the wall from shadow to shadow. It was late, just after midnight, and the young man knew he was supposed to be in bed but he couldn't wait any longer. He'd felt his need growing inside of him all day, threatening to drown him should he choose not to satisfy it, so he'd secretly passed a note to his lover, telling him the place and time to meet him that night. Harry knew he would already be there; Draco was just as eager for their late night meetings as he was.

Carefully turning the corner, he spotted his destination and a faint sheen of perspiration began to form on his body as he thought of the night ahead. Sliding over to the door, he quickly turned the brass knob and entered the dark room. The moment the door was closed and lock behind him he found himself roughly pressed up against it, a hungry mouth attacking his own. With a soft moan he returned the demanding kiss and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, somehow managing to deepen it. The warm mouth suddenly left his to trail down his jaw and neck, sucking and licking all the way and Harry knew there would be marks there come the morning. That thought disappeared however, as the mouth found a particularly sensitive spot between his neck and shoulder and he moaned again, arching his neck to allow further access. The lips pulled away again and his moan of pleasure turned to one of disappointment. Opening his emerald green eyes, he stared into the silver grey ones of Draco Malfoy, both glazed over with heated passion. The young Griffindoor felt himself harden painfully at the sight of such raw need and an arrogant smirk crossed Draco's lips as the Slytheren attacked Harry's neck anew, skilled hands making quick work of the buttons on both their shirts.

The earlier trail was recreated and continued, moving down the now exposed chest to latch onto a rosy nipple. Draco felt Harry's fingers thread through his hair and grip the soft golden strands tightly but only took it as a sign that he was doing his job well. As his mouth worked on the steadily hardening flesh his right hand reached up to caress the other nub as his left reached down to undo his captive's jeans. Strong hips thrust into his hand as he quickly undid the button and zipper and the blonde slipped the appendage inside the material gently caressing and stroking.

"Oh, Draco," Harry breathed above him, thoroughly enjoying the other boy's menstruations. Draco only smirked again as he let the nipple exit his mouth with a soft "pop" and kneeled down, removing his hand to help divest Harry of his constrictive clothing.

Once the blue cloth was removed Draco's mouth attacked again, completely engulfing the brunette's member, working his tongue along the bottom skillfully. Again, fingers threaded into his pale locks, pulling slightly as the pleasure built. Harry panted his name in a strained voice, a signal that he was about to come, and Draco pulled back, removing his mouth and moving it lower to suck at the twin orbs below it.

He sucked and licked for a few moments, drawing more gasps and moans from his lover, enjoying every minute. As his mouth moved, sucking the flesh into his mouth and sucking hard before repeating the process, his left arm spread his legs while the other lifted a pale right leg and held it up and out. It was an awkward position but that wouldn't matter in a moment. Arching his neck so he could reach, Draco placed his face between Harry's spread legs and touched his tongue to the puckered opening his found there.

"Oh, god!" Harry cried, hips pressing down towards the intense pleasure he felt. "Draco!"

Using this motion as encouragement, Draco pushed his tongue past the ring of tight muscle and into Harry's body. Then he pulled it out and plunged back in, in and out, in and out, over and over until he could no longer wait.

Standing up he caught the green eyed boy as he sagged foreword and led him over to a table across the room. Knowing what to do, Harry climbed on top and sat on his knees with his legs spread, ass hanging over the edge. Moving behind him, Draco pushed his fingers into Harry's mouth, enjoying the feeling of Harry's skilled tongue working along the slender appendages, before removing them and sliding all three into the boy at once, stretching him wide. He moved them in and out roughly, just as his tongue had done before and just as his cock would in a moment. In a haze of mindless pleasure Harry moved on the three digits, riding them. They left just as quickly as they had entered but were replaced with something much bigger and better.

With a harsh grunt of pleasure Draco thrust himself into Harry's waiting form, savoring the warmth and tightness only briefly before pulling almost all the way out and then plunging back in, hands gripping pale hips with bruising force.

"You're so tight, Harry," Draco hissed through clenched teeth, using all his control and concentration to prevent himself from moving. Harry whined in desperation, unable to attain the friction he sought. "Do you want me to move? Do you want me to fuck your ass, in and out, over and over again until you come screaming my name? Is that what you want, Harry?"

To far gone, Harry could only nod his consent but it wasn't good enough. Draco wanted him to beg and he wouldn't move until he heard Harry grovel. "Yes!" he finally managed.

"Yes? Yes what?"

With a frustrated sob he cried, "Fuck me! Please, Draco, do it! Just like you said, in and out, over and over until I scream! Please!"

"Alright," Draco whispered huskily into his ear. And with that he began to move, thrusting frantically, faster and harder as the body above him demanded it. Reaching around, his hand grasped Harry's and wrapped it around his own cock which was bobbing up and down and drooling with pre-come. Harry began stroking himself and as he did so Draco reached down to fondle his balls. They moved that way for several minutes before Harry tensed suddenly, crying out as he came hard on both his and Draco's still moving hands.

After three more thrusts Draco stilled his hips and pulled out of the green eyed boy, pushing him down on his side, still on the table. Quickly sliding out of his pants, Draco climbed onto the tabletop as well, again pulling up Harry's left leg and setting it over his shoulder as he sat on his right, the tip of his cock poised at Harry's used entrance.

Leaning foreword, he captured his lover's mouth in a bruising kiss before thrusting inside him to begin the cycle anew. He desperately clutched onto the leg resting on his shoulder as if it were a lifeline, using it to ground himself in the onslaught of blinding pleasure. The room filled with gasps and moans of pleasure as the two students moved, both striving to reach that distant peak. All at once, Harry cried out as his orgasm hit him unrepentantly and his inner walls clutched tighter at Draco. Too much to bear, Draco came himself a minute later, hips snapping foreword in one final thrust before spilling himself inside the sated body below him, a satisfied smile on his face.

Easing himself out, he climbed off of Harry and curled up behind him, arms protectively wrapped around his slim waist. Harry snuggled back against him, a content sigh escaping him.

"That was great," he whispered.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "Get some sleep; you'll need it for your Quiddich game tomorrow." Sleepily he placed a soft kiss on Harry's neck and then settled to sleep, smile still on his face.

Across the room Ron Weasly sat completely stunned under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He'd followed his friend on one of his many midnight meetings, wanting to know exactly what the other boy was doing and now he knew. Quietly he sighed as he looked down at the mess in his lap. He'd been unable to help himself with the live scene in front of him and now he needed to clean up. Standing up from behind the trunk he'd been hiding behind he hit his head on an unseen shelf and cursed softly. Grimacing and holding his now throbbing head, he turned to pick up the cloak when he noticed a pair of silver grey eyes looking at him.

"_Draco! Oh shit!"_

"Well, well, seems like we have a captive audience," Draco purred.

"Um, I c-can explain!" Ron stammered.

"Oh, I'm sure you can. And I'm going to enjoy listening to it."


End file.
